Fire on the Moon
by EPM
Summary: Sub fic to 'Twinkle, twinkle little Starlight. Rei/Usagi. Usagi finds comfort in Rei's fire.
1. A warm fire to dry my tears

Fire on the Moon  
Sub story to 'Twinkle, twinkle little Starlight'  
See! I told you I would write it. I'm a sucker for Usagi/Rei. Not the best first part I planned but pretty good all the same. Whatever…  
Enjoy....or not.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I walked like a zombie through the park, no joy or energy in my steps. But I wasn't sure why, should I be this way? Mamoru called just hours ago to it all, just like that. What happened to the happy days on the moon? Our time spent here and our future as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo? What of our daughter? Oh Chibi-Usa!!  
I stare at the ground, as I walk, not aware of the world around me. But being the klutz I was I eventually bump into someone. I start to mumble an apology but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Odango?" That name that used to bring such joy to me. I looked up startled to find Seiya looking down at me worried. I tried to cover my pain up.  
"Oh Seiya-chan I'm sorry I just.." I started but I choked up and avoided her eyes.  
"Hey Odango, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice next to my ear. She held me closely and it felt good that someone cared. I broke down and cried in her shoulder and told all.   
  
Seiya-chan was so sweet and caring that I actually felt a bit better, but I know it won't last long. I wonder why she kissed me like that? Probably think a kiss from the famous Seiya will end my troubles. Pity it didn't but I can feel right now that my pain is coming back. Who could I turn to?  
Rei-chan! Just the thought of the miko makes me temporary forget my problems and I run as fast as I can, eager to see her.   
  
I soon reach the steps that lead to the temple and I jump them two at a time. As I reach the top my lungs burns for air but I keep going until I reach the temple where Rei is sweeping as normal. She hears my shoes hitting the stone floor and turns to see me. Suddenly the tears return full strength to stream down my face.  
"Usagi-chan?" she asks confused. Before she knew it I dove into her arms and held her for dear life.  
"Rei!!!!!" I cried and bawled my eyes out yet again. Maybe that is why Mamoru dumped me, because I'm so weak.  
  
I know, I know super short but more soon, I just got to ruddy write the rest of twinkle little Starlight or I'll spoil the whole thing. You like? You better!!*Shakes fist* Review…nicely. 


	2. She burns me with passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming ladies and gents...  
  
Still blundering like a baby, Rei gently led me to her room and sat me on her bed while she went to change and hand her chores over to Chad. While she was gone I laid back on her bed, enjoying the cool sheets against my hot skin. Just being here makes me feel safe, makes my troubles that little bit farther. Rei's come back dressed in a red T-shirt and black shorts with a comforting smile on her face. Most time she's like a dragon with me, fighting all the time. It's like she has two sides, like a coin. As I look up into her face I see she knows what the problem is, for such dark eyes I can see clearly in them. So caring...  
  
"How do you feel about it?" she asked abruptly and catches me off guard, good old direct Rei. I sniffle a little before replying.  
"That's the problem...I'm not sure. That's what scares me Rei-chan" I offer but it doesn't sound right and I turn my head away, face buried in her large pillow. It even smells like her, I relax more as I feel her warm hand rub slow, lazy circles on my back.  
"Do you still love him?" she pushed the issue, I feel like she's trying to get at something that I should know. When I need her help she deliberately sugar coats the situation to make me feel better. I shudder violently as I try to answer her, it pained me to even think about it, him. My prince, my Tuxedo Kamen, my King, it was all for nothing. He had abandoned me far too many times; each time I took him back because I was too ignorant to face cold, harsh reality. My dream world of Mamoru is like my bed in a way. When I'm in it I feel warm and safe, my own little world. But then I face waking up, to a cold morning and the reality that is the world. The pain of my enemies pushes back into my safe world, into Mamoru. But not anymore.  
"No, just a dream. I lived a fantasy world that I found strength in because I'm weak. Too weak" I barley breathed the words, yet they hold more power in them then any I have ever said. I curl up into a feral ball, still shaking.  
"You want cold reality now? No more walls to protect you from things that would cause chaos in your life?"   
I looked up into her big eyes and see such understanding that I feel like I have no secrets from her. Her eyes clouded for a moment before she leaned closer.  
"Is that the way you feel about the Scouts? That we're just a comfort and nothing more?" she said, sounding hurt. I bolted up right and took hold of the miko's shoulders.  
" I love the Scouts, you especially Rei-chan. You're my best friend!" I cried out desperately. The accusation hitting hard in my heart. How could she even think such a thing?   
  
We stayed like that for a few moments in silence, not sure what to do next. Her eyes challenged my statement and me but I held true and stared back. Finally she sighed and took my hands in hers, holding them tightly.  
"I'm glad to hear it Odango Atama" she teased and for the first time today I'm glad to be called by that nickname. But I don't let her know that, instead I put on a pretty little pout and turn my nose at her, pretending to be offended.  
"Hmph, pyro" I shot back, glancing at her with one open eye I see her grin mischievously. Without warning she tackled me, making us both bounce on mattress like a trampoline. I couldn't help but giggle wildly, my heart cleansed of heartache thanks to my protector, my friend Hino Rei.   
  
In my years as Sailor Moon I've had to put up with many painful attacks from our enemies but none were as bad as Rei's tickle torture attack. Tears roll down my cheeks again but this time out of laughter as I squirm under her touch. Her hands glide across my delicate skin, sending chill down my spine. For a moment I feel embarrassed but it soon passes.   
  
A few minutes later I give in to her wicked ways and sag back onto her bed panting of air and still laughing lightly. She's leaning over me, laughing and red faced too. Our laughter fades as we stare at each other, oh gods she's so more beautiful then I could ever hope to be. My hand moves on its own as it gently strokes her cheek, cupping her chin slightly. She doesn't seem to mind and even covers my hand with hers. There was something, about the way she looked at me, such love and affection. Even after everything we've been through, Rei is there. More then Mamoru ever was. I suddenly feel attracted to her, as if I'm seeing her truly for the first time.  
"Rei..." I whispered and she smiled. I sat up, supporting myself on my on elbow and lean towards her, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Ignoring the fact I shouldn't be doing this, despite that Rei may push me away I press my lips to hers. I waited for her to push me away, for her sweet taste to be taken away. To end this dream of her warm fire burning into me. But her passion didn't die out; it grew more as Rei kissed me back. I didn't care why she did, I just kissed ever harder, and taking my hand from her cheek I wrap it around her neck and pulled her on top of me.  
  
Ironic isn't it? The one person I tell my love problems to is my true love. My life is really screwed.  
  
Authors notes:  
TheRealScotsman: Dude what were you on when you wrote this?  
EPM: Shut up! I don't even know, its so corny. ppl this is my friend TheRealScotsman a fellow author. He write excellent fics but as a person he sucks!!  
TheRealScotsman: Aiiiiiyyyyyyyeeeee!  
EPM: Baka!!!*Whacks him upside head with frying pan* Sigh please be gentle when yopu review. 


	3. Sweat?

I've done it!!! Thank you FF.net for breaking down just when I was going to post !!!! But I'm happy cause I found the reiandusagi.com site!!! It's a link page to authors of Rei Usagi romance so please visit it!!  
  
  
In case you're wondering, yes we did do it and I don't care what anyone thinks. I just smile at my reflection in the mirror as I brush my undone hair even after the knots are pulled out. Sometimes reality is pretty cool. She's in the shower right now, I already had one figuring it would best to take them separate. I know Rei will want to talk about this, but it won't be a long line of 'What if?' questions. For once it's going to be simple.  
  
The sound of the shower stops as I finished tying up my last pigtail and wait. A few minutes and soon she comes out her private shower fully dressed and with my matching grin. She tosses her raven hair back as she sits right next to me and I wrap my arms around her waist, not wasting a moment.  
" I only have 5 questions" she said into my hair, kissing it lightly. How easy it is for her to make me feel this way.  
"I love you, do you love me?" she said kissing my cheek. To hear those words made my former dream world boring.  
"With all my heart" I said sincerely, kissing her cheek back. That was easy! Rei seemed secretly pleased too.  
"Do you want to be with me?"  
"For all eternity" I laugh and I can see she's getting annoyed at how easily I answer such important questions.   
"What about Crystal Tokyo?" she asked, looking pleased that she asked a hard question..or so she thought.  
"You'll make a great Queens Consort" I giggle as she hung her head in defeat.  
"What about the others?"  
"Will be very happy for us" I sigh, getting a little peeved of these pointless questions, why can't my love life be simple? Oh wait, this is me we're talking about here.  
"Chibi-Usa?" she asked carefully, knowing that the little pink haired girl meant so much to me. I grin at her.  
"Can you say disguise power?" I say wickedly and her sympathetic face went straight to shock and embarrassment. Hey! I'm not that innocent.  
"USAGI!!" she screeched, her face as red as her fuku. I just laughed and hugged her harder. She relaxed and held me, relieved her mind was put to rest.  
"The easiest questions in my life, if only school was so easy" I muse and she laughs at me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Me and my big mouth. Seiya, Yaten and Haruka looked at me with the biggest looks of shock you've EVER seen. Rei had to do her chores for the day leaving me to wonder over to the Arcade where luckily I found Haruka to talk to. Rei had wanted us to tell the others as soon as possible but I wanted as many of them around when I told them. We chatted until Seiya and Yaten walked in, I decided to tell them, as trial runs I guess.  
  
I had everything I wanted to say planned out but I got nervous and blurted out 'I'm gay'. Real smooth. Yaten questioned me about it but I answer truthfully and now looked away, maybe they wouldn't take it as easy as I thought. But salvation had just walked though the door. The sunlight poured behind her, her hair glowing a purple tinge. Her face radiant and smiling right at me .In that moment she was perfect and I couldn't resist being away from her. I rush over through the crowd and fly into her, holding her like a lifeline. My eyes never left hers as those violets turned from surprise to slight amusement as we went back to the table when I realized how I must have looked to the others. Of course Rei had a go at me, some things never change! But I was saved when Seiya said how happy she was for us. That made things a lot better. She went to the bathroom leaving us to talk.  
"This coupling happened ahem 'Overnight'?" Haruka asked with a dirty undertone. It might have been true but still. I wrinkled my nose and huffed but Rei jumped in before I could reply.  
"Yes, anything wrong with that?" she replied with her usual no nonsense voice, that cute frown on her face. Haruka held up her hands in defeat and stood up, backing away towards the exit.  
"Hey nothing personal, I still happy for you though. You treat her right Rei or you'll answer to me" she said sternly but I know Rei doesn't take it personally.  
"She's my heart, for all eternity"  
  
So after leaving poor Yaten to fend for herself against us for the best part of an hour the other Inners came in and Yaten escaped. Come to think of it Seiya disappeared too...oh well!  
"So is it like..ya know!" Minako said, making weird gestures with her hands with a smile plastered on her face. I didn't like it one bit!  
"What is what like Minako?" Rei asked, grating between her teeth as we held hands right in their view. Makoto and Ami seemed to be pretending Minako wasn't next to them, who could blame them?  
"Really sweaty like in the movies?!" she exclaimed giggling.  
"MINAKO!!!" Rei and I screamed in unison. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
Yep.......I rock!! Please review and don't forget to keep checking 'Twinkle'!! Ja ne!!! 


	4. No way!

I am at last updating, last week before X-mas hols when I SHOULD be able to update other fics...yeah right!!! Please enjoy this chapter as an early X-mas prezzie!!  
Enjoy!!  
  
The next day we decided to all meet up in the Crown for a get together, seeing as the Lights would have to return soon. I'll miss them terribly. Setsuna said she and Hotaru were visiting her father but would join us shortly, though strangely Seiya was eager to know when she would arrive. Not that we dwelled on this for long, with Minako asking a question every 2 seconds about Rei and I's sex live.  
  
"For the last time Minako it isn't like your hentai movies!" Rei exclaimed in annoyance, careful not to shout and alert the other customers to our conversation. Now THAT would be bad. Minako finally got the message and pouted in disappointment. But if I know Minako, and sadly I do she would find some other poor sap to bother. Her big bright eyes darted to the silvered haired pop star Yaten and I could only feel sorry for her, but at least I can talk to my girlfriend without the Goddess of Love proclaiming the joys of Sapphic love in our ears. Sorry Yaten-san!  
  
"Yaten-chan!" she started in her sweet voice, I could practically hear everyone at the table thinking, 'uh oh here it comes. Happy Minako=Crazy Minako'. Yaten turned away from her deep converse with Seiya to look warily at my near twin. Hmmmm, ya know those two have practically ignored us and yakked on between each other since they came in...oh well!  
  
"What?" she asked coldly, no nonsense as always. But why do I sense something under the surface? Something that even the calm Starlight of the Stars can barely hide? But Minako bless her, was as always undeterred by the harsh look and continued.  
"We don't we go out for a movie or something?" she asked sweetly while blinking those big baby blues, she had her technique mastered alright. It was clear from the look on her face that Yaten was very uncomfortable as Minako wrapped her arms around her arm and held her close. As I twist my drinking straw between my lips I realize she has no tact!  
  
But to be fair to Minako she is a wonderful person, she is. She's just lonely, too much love to give and people like Yaten would have to be subjected to her affections until Mr or Miss Right comes along...but until then...you're on your own Yaten!  
  
But then my eyes widened and the straw fell at what I saw and heard next. Seiya made a very miffed sound and proceeded to remove Minako from Yaten firmly but gently, without Yaten begging her to help her!!. If that wasn't enough Seiya wrapped HER arms around Yaten's small body and held her close, intimately close. Yaten gave me the biggest shock as she smiled like I've never seen before and return the hug.  
  
"Mine" Seiya growled protectively as she glared at Minako, who I'm sure had the same thoughts as the rest of us. On the lines of 'Who?Wha? 'The Hell?' or simply '...huh?'  
Now this couldn't possibly what I think this is....time for Usagi the Great Detective to put together the clues.  
1. I notice that Taiki was not at all surprised at this revelation. If fact she looked quite bored and sleepy..like she could sleep last night.  
2. Seiya and Yaten were now staring at each other and kissing in a way that said, 'We got some last night and you didn't'...well it's not my fault Rei had to be up early to do her chores...oops...too much info.  
And finally those two can't stand each other...they're just like Rei and I...used to..be like...  
"No way!"  
~~~~~  
The walk back to the temple was quiet...too quiet. It had been only a few hours now since the attack, since the mighty Sailor Scouts once again rose to take on a new evil. How shocking was it for us to discover our greatest threat...is actually one of my best friends father. Seiya must be devastated! How cruel for this evil to use such a caring person such as Relight to do his dirty work, I feel so helpless and angry. His power hurt, but that didn't matter. The fact we survived the strongest fighter in the Universe itself is a miracle, especially after the monster attack...heh, I always complained how ugly and horrid sounding most youma are...but this one was perhaps the most freighting in it's silence as our attacks bounced off it. No evil smile, no mockery.  
  
Police cars and fire engines keep speeding by us as we walk, still trying to save any survivors from the blast and feebly repair what's been done. Mother sounded so relieved when I called at the apartment, she knew I was in the area when she saw it on the news and as such she worried herself to death. I never knew how important my family was to me before I became Sailor Moon, but today it really hit me. Seiya will have to...kami I can barley think it...stab her own father!! If it weren't for Yaten I truly think she would snap, I know I would.  
  
Something warm pressed against my lips and I startled slightly, I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Rei had stopped us both and gathered me in the strong arms. A few moments pass before contact is broken and she leans her head against mine, smiling contently, I can't help but memorise each movement she makes.  
"I know what you're thinking," she murmured throatily, "And I feel the same, life can be wicked beyond belief. But there are rewards, very rarely but enough to make us go on. You are my salvation and for such a priceless gift I'll fight all competitors who would try to take what I love"  
Kami..the way her eyes shine as she says those words convince me not to give in. I close my eyes and kiss her this time, invading her mouth with my tongue and pouring all this newfound passion I feel into it.  
  
  
All too soon we break for air and ours cheeks are rosy. How this woman could give me strength in a moments notice. "I love you" I whispered tearfully, to my wise goddess.  
And she's right! WE can't give in, we have so much to fight for and so do Seiya and Yaten. And while our determination may not be as big as theirs I tell you this much. I will fight this evil even harder then Chaos, with all the power I have. For Earth, for the Scouts, for Relight, for Seiya and for Rei. Let this 'Controller' come. He's met his match!  
  
  
OMG I updated..just 2 more chapters of this, one of 'Twinkle' and then that saga is finished...for now! I'll move on with my Seiya/Haruka fic after as it's in big demand and the number of this pairing has shot up.  
Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
